iReally Do Love You
by pancake2
Summary: What happened in the elevator after Sam and Freddie nearly called it quits?


**iReally Do Love You**

**A/N: This is something geegeeb requested I write, and I hope you enjoy ;) **

**I don't wanna get all ranty about iLY, so I'll just shut mah mouth about that ;)**

**Btw, I'm writin' this while listenin' to Sing by MCR on loop ;) Don't think that'll be shown in here, but I figured I'd share that with you ;)**

**Oh, and please mind the awkward style of this AND the awkward descriptions of kisses... XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, iLY wouldn't have ended like that if I owned iCarly...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam's POV)<strong>

_Love sucks._

I always end up having my _stupid_ heart broken by every _stupid_ guy I date, no matter if it's for some _stupid_ logical reason or not.

You know, Puckett's don't cry, but I'm half tempted to right now.

Maybe we really aren't made for each other. Maybe we're just two puzzle pieces who don't click into place. Maybe I was just destined to have the worst love life in the history of love lives.

But when the words hit my ears, "I love you," that's when I know I was all wrong. And after a pause, the words in return slip off of my tongue;

"I love you, too."

It felt funny saying that aloud. I'd said it a few times to my mother and _that_ was always awkward. But this was different. The words seemed to leave a little bit of a bittersweet taste on my tongue.

When we kiss again, I feel the tears welling up behind my closed eyelids. I can't take this... I don't wanna lose him. I'll never admit this to him, but he's really the perfect guy. Maybe it's just that I'm not the perfect girl. That's gotta be it. He's Mr. Perfect and I'm just Sam Puckett. Life doesn't have to treat me fairly, I'm nowhere near perfect.

But he saves me from crying again as he checks his phone, "It's only ten thirty..."

A small smile comes to my face, "Wanna break up at midnight?" There's a gleam if hope in my eye as this question leaves my mouth.

His response is everything I could've asked for, "That works."

"Okay."

And with that, we're back in the elevator, tongues in each other's mouths.

* * *

><p><em>Having emotions is confusing.<em>

Here we are; my back to the elevator wall, Freddie's hands tangled in my hair and mine gripping his shoulders, both sucking on each other's faces; and I'm trying to determine what's even going on.

Are we together? What's going to happen at midnight?

As hard as I try to lose myself in Freddie, these kind of thoughts keep nipping at me.

When Freddie feels me tense up, he pulls back awkwardly, and looks me in the eye, still not removing his hands from my hair.

"Sam, something's up, what is it?"

He knows me too well.

I try to brush it off, "Nothing..."

I lean forward and brush my lips against his again, but he pulls back.

His tone is much stricter the second time, "_Sam_. Something's wrong. What is it? _Answer me_."

"Why the hell are we even together?" A single tear falls from my eye.

Freddie catches this and wipes it away. See there? He's being Mr. Perfect again. And I'm just as imperfect as can be.

He sighs, "Sam, I love you."

I frown, "I know that, and I love you too, but... Is that even enough? We aren't meant to be! We're just two people who stumbled upon each other and thought we'd work out but we _don't_! I can't take this any more!"

After my rant, I let my back slide down the wall of the elevator and put my face in my hands as the tears that I can no longer control begin to flow.

* * *

><p><em>You don't always mean the things you say.<em>

I didn't actually believe that Freddie and I would never work together. I was just stressed.

When I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, I still don't cease my tears.

"Leave me alone," my words are muffled from both my tears and my hands.

"You can't honestly believe we won't work, can you?" His eyebrows rise in obvious disbelief with this statement.

I find the strength in me to wipe the tears from my eyes and stand to face Freddie. My tone is much more confident than I feel inside, though my statement does not follow the same path, "No, but... Carly said..."

Freddie cut me off, "That you can't _force_ a relationship? That it should come naturally? Sam, did you ever think for a second; we _weren't_ forcing anything _until_ Carly told us to try each other's hobbies. We _were_ letting things happen naturally. Why can't we go back to that?"

And without words, I let him know that I loved the idea; I simply threw my arms around him and pressed my face into his shoulder, allowing a few tears of happiness to escape my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>When it all boils down, love is the strongest force on earth.<em>

After all these years, love has kept us together. I know that may sound cheesy, but it's kinda true.

Without Carly's advice making things awkward, we had been able to allow our relationship to happen naturally, and I can't say Freddie had ever thought of a better idea. Well, maybe besides marrying me. But that's a completely different topic. Or not. But oh well.

It was this particular morning upon waking up that I really thought back on that night when we nearly called it quits. I remember that night as the clock struck twelve, I knew there was nowhere else in the world that I would have wanted to be.

I'm actually really glad we went back to how things were before we tried forcing this relationship. If we hadn't, I don't know where I'd be now. Certainly not happily married with two adorable daughters.

As strange as this may sound, I'm glad my life turned out as a sort of cliché. I fell head over heels for my best friend, and he fell into me the same way, and after that, it's a fairytale kind of thing to say, but I think it fits. We lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dang, that ending is cheesy... XD I can say; I did NOT see it coming when I started this XD **

**So, I ACTUALLY finished this before iQ! :D Yeah, about 6 and a half hours before... But oh well! XD And of course now it's after iQ… But I was busy! XD I had a bajillion things going on, and then I went to my school's homecoming dance and missed iQ so it hasn't happened yet for me… XD I'm hoping something will be resolved in that for Seddie... If they're broken up... I'm calling Sam and demanding she give me her buttersock, then I have a certain TV producer who I'd like to have a "word" with... XD**


End file.
